


Между

by Atex



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Короткий промежуток жизни Доктора между звуком выстрела и треском полыхающего пламени погребального костра.





	Между

\- Они затихнут, Доктор? Барабаны… Они затихнут?  
Его глаза широко открылись, но только для того, чтобы через мгновение закрыться навсегда.   
Доктор стоял на коленях и держал в руках тело того, кого хотел уберечь, спасти любой ценой. Вокруг были люди, точно были. Но сейчас ему казалось, что вокруг пустота. Больше нет ничего. Всё стало таким нелепым, неважным, напрасным.   
Доктор прижал Мастера к груди изо всех сил, будто хотел отдать ему свою энергию без остатка. В голове всё еще билась отчаянная мысль: «Регенерируй! Регенерируй!! Мастер, пожалуйста!! Нет!!» Это последнее «нет» вырвалось из груди вместе со стоном… Он уткнулся лбом в его волосы. Сейчас Доктор готов был променять всю вселенную на то, чтобы его Мастер открыл глаза.   
\- Да провались оно всё… - шептал он как безумный. – Пусть горят планеты, взрываются звезды. Пусть всё, всё исчезнет… Вернись, пожалуйста…. Не уходи, я ведь только нашел тебя… Не уходи…  
Слезы катились из глаз, выжигая на щеках шрамы. Сердца готовы были разорваться от боли. Они отчаянно сжимались, как будто хотели исчезнуть совсем, чтобы не чувствовать, не знать – его больше нет.  
Прохладная рука Джека легла на плечо.  
\- Доктор, - голос капитана был ласков и тих как никогда. – Доктор, он мертв. Всё кончено.   
«Кончено». Это мысль обожгла холодом, заставила глаза широко распахнуться, уставившись куда-то в пространство, в те далекие времена, когда Он называл Доктора Тетой и нежно целовал, прижимая к себе.   
\- Доктор, - Джек попробовал осторожно разжать руки Доктора и забрать тело.  
\- Убирайся!!! – не своим голосом закричал Повелитель Времени. В его глазах мелькало безумие человека, который потерял смысл жизни, потерял себя.   
Харкнесс отшатнулся, настолько отчаянным и диким был этот крик. Все в комнате замерли, боясь пошевелиться или сказать что-нибудь. Доктор продолжал сидеть на полу и бездумно гладить Мастера по голове. Его губы шевелились, но не было слышно ни слова. Марта сделала осторожный шаг вперед, но Джек остановил её.  
\- Не надо,- тихо произнес он. – Сейчас ты ему не поможешь. Нам лучше уйти.  
Капитан сделал знак остальным, и все медленно вышли из комнаты. Только Харкнесс задержался в дверном проеме, чтобы бросить взгляд на убитого горем Доктора. Глаза Повелителя Времени были пусты, а пальцы побелели оттого, что он слишком крепко сжимал Мастера в объятьях, дрожащие губы повторяли одно и тоже слово: «Прости, прости, прости». Джек никогда не видел друга таким, и от этого становилось еще страшнее. Он понимал, что не в силах ему помочь ни сейчас, ни потом. Капитан сделал шаг вперед, и дверь бесшумно закрылась за ним, оставив двух Повелителей Времени наедине.  
Время тянулось с неспешностью смолы, которая по каплям стекает по стволу. И Доктор всё больше и больше увязал в нем, теряясь и забывая кто он.   
Наконец, последний Повелитель Времени отпустил Мастера и осторожно уложил его на пол, расправил складочки на пиджаке и поправил галстук. Дрожащими пальцами он стер собственные слезы, упавшие на бледные щеки бывшего премьер-министра. Доктор поднялся с колен, пошатываясь и нетвердо стоя на ногах, но всё равно наклонился и с трудом поднял тело, которое будто налилось свинцом.   
Перед глазами стояла странная пелена, и все звуки доносились издалека, создавая иллюзию вакуума. Голова Мастера безжизненно свисала, а глаза были плотно закрыты. Это было неправильно. Это было невыносимо.   
Доктор сделал несколько шагов к двери, та послушно отодвинулась, выпуская из комнаты. Он прошел половину коридора, но потом остановился. Его слегка повело в сторону, и Доктор уткнулся лбом в холодную стену. Мастер в его руках был такой же холодный, как эта стена.  
Онемевшие губы попытались произнести имя, которое, ему казалось, было забыто давно.  
\- Кощей…  
Никто не ответил. Тишина пустого коридора, оглушала не хуже рева многотысячного стадиона. Он был один, совершенно один, с четким осознанием, что единственное существо, которое любил - умерло. Из груди вырвался невнятный всхлип, и Доктор без сил опустился на пол.  
\- Мастер, очнись. Прошу тебя… Умоляю… - слезы текли из глаз, но он даже не замечал этого. – Слышишь, я умоляю тебя. Всё было так глупо… Твои вечные игры, твои насмешки и жестокость. Только глаза… твои глаза оставались такими же, как в детстве. Ты всё так же смотрел на меня, будто хотел показать на что способен. Какая же глупая игра… Игра, в которой ты хотел победить. Но зачем? Ты же знаешь, что я всегда дам тебе выиграть и так… Мастер… - последнее слово было больше похоже на стон.  
Он прижал голову Мастера к своей груди.  
\- За что ты так со мной?..

* * *

На следующее утро Доктор сам приготовил погребальный костер. Он не разговаривал ни с кем и старался избегать любых встреч. Марта пару раз пыталась с ним заговорить, но Повелитель Времени проходил мимо, будто не замечая её.   
Он сам обернул тело Мастера в саван.   
\- Тебе так идет этот цвет, - прошептал Доктор и наклонился, едва касаясь губами лба друга.   
Он сам нес его до костра, запинаясь на ровном месте. Ему понадобилось больше часа, чтобы заставить себя положить тело, выпустить из рук.   
Он сам поднес пылающий факел к дровам. Перед этим Доктор просто стоял около костра, смотря в никуда. Такие веселые и живые карие глаза потухли, они больше не хотели видеть этот мир. И только когда стемнело, он дрожащей рукой поднес спичку. Пламя вспыхнуло. Потом запылал костер, обдавая жаром.   
Огонь снова забирал у него самое дорогое, а ему ничего не оставалось, как уйти. Опять. Попробовать сбежать от невыносимой боли, от ночных кошмаров, где глаза его Мастера тухнут, становясь пустыми.  
Он уходил от костра, а за спиной полыхало пламя. Он уходил, чтобы завтра улыбаться Марте и Джеку, делать вид, что ровным счетом ничего не случилось, и это не он день назад неподвижно сидел на полу, держа в руках остывающее тело.  
Он уходил от костра, чувствуя невыносимый жар, слыша треск горящего дерева, ощущая запах тлеющей ткани савана. Понимал, что не забудет этого никогда.   
Доктор уходил от костра и знал, что в этом огне сгорает он сам.


End file.
